As electronic systems including computers, cellular telephones and networked computer systems proliferate, and become integrated into more and more information processing systems vital to businesses and industries, there is a growing need to have the ability to identify the type and/or version of electronic equipment being used. For example, computer systems, especially in networked systems, need to be able to identify the version or revision of a processor or processing system to the computer CPU or the server CPU. This identification capability is essential in order to identify to a CPU the type and level of the system to initialization software, so that the CPU is able to determine what software and software version, for example, may be used or downloaded by the individual computer station or network terminal. Similarly, the identification number is useful, and in some cases essential, in all types of electronic equipment, including, for example, cellular phones, to enable system processing circuitry to configure the system or other units in a system, to work with the specific version of an electronic device being used. That information, and additional information as well, is provided, typically in some coded form, by an identification number or ID number of an electronic device.
In many systems, for example, when the system is started up or before a new program or operation is undertaken by a computer, the CPU or other device, will request a read out of the system ID number from a system ID number buffer device. Typically, the system ID number is pre-set at the factory in a buffer circuit and may be read out with a proper device select signal. The ID number is representative of the specific system including several core components and when a system is updated a new ID number is entered into the ID number buffer circuit, which is generally located on a separate chip on the mother board of the system.
That arrangement is generally undesirable since it takes up valuable space on the motherboard and requires additional buffer circuitry which comprises a dedicated buffer used solely for the function of storing and providing the system ID number when requested. Alternatively, integration of the ID number buffer into other circuitry requires dedicated ID programming inputs. It would therefore be desired to be able to provide the ID number function using fewer circuit components and requiring less space on a system chip or motherboard.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced method and apparatus which is effective to determine and store a system or other identification number representative of "version" or other predetermined information concerning an installed electronic system, while, at the same time, minimizing space and component requirements for performing the identification function.